


Dress Rehearsals

by andifiquitnow



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andifiquitnow/pseuds/andifiquitnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex flirt constantly and it's always just been a game. What happens when they start taking the game a little more seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mattex Kinkathon on Tumblr. Prompt 3: Hot, dirty talk on set while not being too obvious.

 

Matt was nervous as hell his first week on set. Longer than that, really, but the first week he was especially anxious. The pressure to be the perfect new Doctor was overwhelming. There were going to be so many eyes watching and judging and comparing him to everyone who came before. The media hype alone was enough to make any sensible person want to sit down with a large herbal tea and maybe some valium.

They were filming series five out of order, starting with _The Time of the Angels_. They’d brought Alex Kingston in to film with him on his first episode, which was supposed to be reassuring. A familiar presence to help things along, someone who’d been on Who before. In theory, he liked the idea. It might’ve even worked too, if she hadn't been so amazing.

The first time he saw her, he nearly fell right over. He’d done his research, obviously. He knew she’d been on ER and in some British movies, but he hadn’t been especially familiar with her work. He’d watched her two Who episodes, but nothing prepared him for the sunshine, sexy presence of her.

He stuttered his way through the table read, disarmed by her flirtatious delivery of the lines.

Sure. Reassuring as a house fire.

That was nothing, however, compared to the first time he saw her in costume. They were filming the beach scene just after landing the TARDIS and she had those ridiculous red Louboutins and that perfect black dress.

This time, however, he was ready for her.

“You look amazing,” he told her.

“Thanks, darling,” she said. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“This old thing? It’s nothing,” he said cheekily. His costume was brand new.

He couldn’t resist suggesting to the director that River enter the TARDIS is a more dramatic fashion than originally scripted. Everyone thought it was a good idea, and when she had to throw herself at him for the rest of the afternoon, he thought it was a pretty good idea too. It was a lot of fun, actually. That was the first day when he’d started to relax. Maybe Alex Kingston was helping after all.

\--

Alex loved having the chance to play River Song again. There was something fun and different about working on Who, aside from the fact that her jobs didn’t usually involve being hoisted up fifteen feet into the air on wires.

When she heard that it had been Matt who suggested her TARDIS entrance scene, she looked at him in very mildly coy way. He smiled back in a manner that made her think, oh yes. This is going to be lots of fun.

\--

Flirting became the norm whenever Alex was around.

Matt was filming things on-set for Confidential, and Alex was sitting off to the side in her Cleopatra costume, Matt turned on his camera and waltzed up to her.

“You always get the best costumes,” Matt said to Alex. “Or maybe that’s just you in them.”

“Darling,” she said.

He flipped the camera off and leaned in. “It would probably be you out of them as well.”

“Wouldn’t you like to see that?”

“Maybe I would.”

They held eye contact for three heated seconds. It was Matt who broke. He gave a little laugh and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the camera again. “I’m off to film. I’ll be back!”

“Yes, you will,” she said, in what sounded like a promise.

\--

“This series she’s going to get a run for her money,” Matt said.

“What, from you?” Karen laughed.

“Yeah, from me, alright.”

Karen laughing at him was a bit embarrassing. He’d been serious, and he wanted Alex to take him seriously. Okay, he didn’t want to _seem_ serious in front of all these other people. He just didn’t want Alex thinking of him as young and immature.

She didn’t seem to pay Karen any mind though. She simply responded with a flirty “I’m not going to stop you.”

Did she just wink at him? With the eye on the side that no one else could see? He didn’t think people winked anymore. But damn was it sexy when she did. He was officially a fan of winking now.

\--

They were filming the one of the pivotal scenes in _Let’s Kill Hitler_. Really, pretty much all of the scenes in this episode were critical, but today they were doing the Doctor’s death followed by his regeneration at the hands of River Song.

Matt was already on set when Alex arrived. They’d been filming with the actress who played Melody, and Alex was coming in to take her place in the shot.

Matt saw Alex enter the set. It was bizarre seeing her in the same clothes as Nina. She smiled at him, and as she breezed by she said under her breath, “You’re looking especially sexy today, Smith,” and tossed a grin back over her shoulder.

Oh yeah. With two kisses in the script, he was in trouble today.

They shot the regeneration sequence, and seeing Alex run her hands through her hair and down her body had him imagining what that would feel like. Curves he could press his fingers into, warm skin, hair getting caught around his hands. He shivered.

Alex ran up and slid between his legs as the director ordered. Her back was against him and he could smell her up close. She pressed her ass into him in a deliberate way that made him breathe in sharply with surprise and a little bit of delight.

Well, two could play that game.

They had to do that part again. This time, when she leaned into him, he said into her ear, a bit boldly, but she had earned it with the whole ass manoeuvre, “I love your mouth. I want to know what your top lip feels like.”

He did. It was so perfectly shaped. Her whole face was beautiful.

Later, when she kissed him on the floor to bring the Doctor back to life, she did so in such a way as to grant him his request. The kiss was scripted as meaningful yet chaste. This didn’t prevent him from running his tongue lightly and unseen over her cupid’s bow.

The director called cut, and Alex pulled back and gave him a sort of breathless look. She was still very close, and he could see her pupils were wider than they should have been in the light.

\--

It became a game, whispering increasingly explicit things at each other. They weren’t actually engaging in any of these activities. They just talked about it. Quietly.

Alex was loving it. She sort of couldn’t believe that young, beautiful Matt Smith actually seemed to be having a good time flirting with her.

But he did seem to be enjoying himself. He was usually the first to kick it up to the next level, even. To say the next thing more forward than the last. The sexual tension was so strong she could almost taste it sometimes.

But Alex Kingston was nothing if not a master of sexual tension. She decided to ratchet it up a bit, to see what he’d do. If he called her on it, she could say she’d only been teasing. And if he went with it, she might end up with something she was just starting to acknowledge that she really wanted.

They were standing at the top of a pyramid doing a full-costume blocking rehearsal for _The Wedding of River Song_. A soundstage that had been made to look like the top of a pyramid anyway.

“Look into my eye,” Matt said as the Doctor.

Alex leaned forward, and in the moment when their faces were inches apart and no one could see or hear her speak, she whispered, “I would fuck you senseless if it weren’t for that tragic mullet.”

He had .5 seconds before she pulled away. He didn’t hesitate. He whispered in a low voice, “I would fuck you senseless no matter what you were wearing.”

Alex pulled back and bit her lip at him in the most beguiling way possible as they went through the rest of the dialogue. That was the farthest their game had ever gone, and she was humming with nervous energy.

Their marks found and taped and movements planned, they took a break. Fifteen minutes later, they filmed the scene. Microphones were rolling this time, which made the game even more dangerous.

“Action!”

“Look into my eye.”

She did, and said, very softly, “What would you do to me first?”

“I’d undress you very slowly and kiss all over your body.”

“Cut! Good take. Reset please. Action!”

Alex: “And then what?”

“I’d back you into the wall, pull your leg over my shoulder, and--”

“Cut! Okay, thanks. Reset please. Once more. Action!”

Matt: “--And use my tongue and fingers until you screamed my name.”

Alex felt her skin flush as she saw the scene in her mind. She hoped it wasn’t too visible on her chest and neck in her costume. She didn’t want to just talk anymore. She wanted to do these things. But did Matt actually want that too or was this just a bit of fun for him? Something to make the days more interesting when she was in town?

They got the scene and the director called a wrap on the day. 7pm. Pretty good.

Alex went back to her trailer, gathered her things, and was heading to her car when Matt ran up to her in the parking lot.

“Hey,” he said, a bit out of breath. “We’ve got the scene tomorrow with Madame Kovarian and Karen and the eye patch things and all that. Do you want to come by tonight and prepare? I’ll order in something to eat.”

Alex felt a flutter of excitement. “Sure. I’ll just go home first and have a quick shower and then I’ll come by. That alright?”

The quip she was expecting about showering didn’t come. Matt just nodded, looking pleased. “That’s fine. Come by anytime.”

She waved him off and got into her car, pretending not to feel disappointed. Maybe he did only want to flirt on set.

\--

They’re both professionals and it’s not necessary, but learning lines with someone else is more fun than learning them alone. Alex convinced herself on her way over that that’s all it was.

She knocked on his door a bit nervously anyway. This was the first time they’d been alone together since their flirting had taken a turn for the dramatic. She was coming over for dinner. She was bringing the wine. She’d dressed up a bit. Not so much so that it was obvious, but enough. Her hair was loose around her head.

She kicked herself mentally. This was not a date. They were colleagues.

Matt opened the door. “Alex!”

“Hello, darling,” she said, offering the wine.

He took it from her. “Great, thanks.” He took in her appearance quickly, in a way that wasn’t a skeevy up-and-down. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “You look fantastic.”

He was standing close enough that his breath moving her hair made her shiver.

Then she giggled a bit, coming inside as Matt closed the door.

“What?”

“Oh, Matt,” she said. “We whisper to each other so much that you just gave me a compliment like you were describing a sex position so no one could hear.”

He laughed a bit awkwardly. They’d never really acknowledged their game, and he had no idea if Alex was actually interested in him. He’d done that bit at the door to be playful. Sexy. Remind her about all the things they’d said to each other over the past few months. And she’d laughed it off.

“Well,” he said, and didn’t finish his sentence, moving to the kitchen to uncork the wine.

Alex didn’t know what that meant. She still couldn’t tell if he was being serious. Shake it off, she told herself.

She did, and they ordered food and drank wine and talked about the show and their families. By the time they got around to the script, the wine was mostly gone.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Matt said, waving his script around tipsily and almost tripping over the coffee table.

Alex marched up to him. “And what sort of time do you call this?”

“Time to do to you what I’ve been thinking about all day,” he said.

Alex’s breath caught in her throat. That line was definitely not in the script. But she could give back as good as she got. Better. “And what’s that?”

She was expecting another flirty line. She wasn’t expecting him to use the same one as earlier.

“Undressing you slowly and kissing you all up and down your body.” Matt’s voice had become a little louder. He wasn’t whispering anymore.

Alex’s heart was pounding. “And then what?” They were following a script alright, but not the one they held in their hands.

“I’d back you into the wall, pull your leg over my shoulder, and use my tongue and fingers until you screamed my name.”

Her heart wasn’t the only part of her pounding with heat. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say next.

His lips parted slightly and his eyes flickered down to her mouth. Were they still flirting? Was this a Doctor/River thing? She took a deep breath.

“Matt,” she said clearly.

“Alex.”

“If you don’t do all those things to me right now, I’m going to pass out from the tension.”

His face lit up, before his eyes went dark with arousal. He closed the distance between them in one big step, reached into her hair, and kissed her mouth.

Alex felt the barrier break in front of her pent-up energy and her hands flew to his body, pulling him close. She ran them up and down his back and arms, feeling the muscles tighten under her fingers.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue swivelling around hers, his hands sliding over her breasts on top of her shirt.

Alex needed more. She started to back up, tugging him with her, trying to determine which way was the nearest available wall without breaking the kiss.

Matt broke it instead. “What?” He said, kissing heatedly along her jawline. “What’s going on?”

“Wall, like you promised.”

“I’m supposed to slowly undress you first!”

“Skip it,” she said breathlessly. “We’ll do that bit later.”

“M’kay.” Now that he knew what she wanted, he took the lead, guiding her to the wall beside the couch. She bumped into it harder than he’d intended, but she didn’t seem to mind.

He was nervous but he pushed it from his mind and focussed on what he was doing. She wanted him to skip steps? He could do that.

He got one leg between hers and pressed his thigh up into her body.

She made this sexy sound and her nails dug into the skin of his back where her hands were high under his shirt. She dropped her head back against the wall and he kissed down her neck to between her breasts. The feel of her body against his was delightful.

They kept this up as Matt worked up the courage to do the next part. Alex helped him along, pushing him back enough to pull her shirt up over her head, and then doing his. He fumbled for the zipper on her flowing skirt and got it undone. She kicked the skirt off, leaning against the wall in her underthings.

“Matt,” she said.

“Alex.” He put one hand flat on her upper chest, and ran it down over her breasts. She twitched towards him. He worked his fingers inside the bra cup on one side and teased her nipple, using his nails lightly and his fingertips.

Alex hummed in appreciation, moving her hands along his naked torso.

Matt dove into kiss her one more time and she ground her hips forward against him.

Matt released her mouth and kissed down her neck, down her body, and to the top of her underpants. He teased them with his teeth, then pressed a kiss through the fabric to where she wanted it most.

Her hands braced themselves on his shoulders.

He slid the fabric down her knees and she kicked it away. He ran two fingers along the length of her, then did the same with his tongue.

Alex gasped.

“Like that?” He said.

“Yes. Just like that.”

He found a rhythm with his mouth that seemed to please her, teasing with his tongue, alternating between just the tip and using more of the flatter part.

He felt her tension increase and focused on her clit. Her thights were trembling.

“So close,” she gasped. She gripped his hair and came suddenly with a cry that sent delicious shivers down his spine.

Her knees went a little weak and she stumbled a bit. Matt stood up and pressed her against the wall, holding her up.

“Was that okay?” He whispered.

“That was so much more than okay,” she said.

She could feel his erection against her body.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” She said.

He kissed her in response, and led her through to the bedroom.

She undressed him on the way, leaving a trail of his clothes along the hallway. By the time they reached the bedroom, he was just as naked as she was.

“Your turn,” she said.

She slid her hand down his stomach to wrap it around his erection, and he let out a low hum.

She backed him up to his bed. He lay down and she straddled him. She teased they both by sliding her slick wetness along him.

“Alex,” Matt gasped.

Alex was trembling with anticipation and about to move things along when he took over, flipping her onto her back and hitching one of her knees up around his waist.

“Wait, wait,” he said suddenly, scrambling off her and yanking a condom out of the nightstand and putting it on.

He slid back between her thighs, and she finally reached down and guided him in.

They both made sounds of pleasure. Matt dipped his head down to kiss her fiercely, and then buried his nose in her hair and started a rhythm.

It felt so good.

Alex opened herself up to him, using her hands over his body in just the right way to drive him crazy. She knew she was going to come again.

When she did, it was different than the first time. The pressure of his body against her and the feeling of him inside her made it even more intimate than it had been the first time.

When Matt felt and heard Alex climax for the second time that night, he knew he didn’t have long. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and dug her nails into his ass and he was done, gasping into her hair as he came in burst of light and heat.

They stayed as they were for a minute, breathing hard, before Matt pulled out and put the condom in the garbage.

He came back to bed and Alex twined around him.

They smiled at each other.

“I’m not going to be able to get you out of my head filming that scene tomorrow,” Matt said.

Alex laughed. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep from kissing you right there on the stage.”

“Will it help if you know you can do it afterwards?”

Matt shifted to look at her. “Can I?” He asked.

“Darling, if you kiss me like that, you can do it anytime you want.”  
  
He grinned, rolling into her to do exactly that.  
  
Alex sighed into him. Oh yes. Anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> I got most of the way through this fic and started really wishing I'd written it in the present tense. I didn't have time to go back and fix it. C'est la vie!


End file.
